Amnesia
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Juvia celebra su cumpleaños 18 pero un incidente causara que a alguien que ella quiere salga con amnesia como terminara este fic?


Advertencia este fic contiene palabras obscenas y algo explicitas no se recomienda que lo lean menores de 12 años.

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA ES FICTICIA TODOS LOS NOMBRES Y PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN ELLA SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA.

Amnesia

En Fairy Hills en un apartamento específicamente en el apartamento de Juvia, la chica de agua escribía en su diario, como fue el dia de su cumpleaños que habia sido unos dos dia atrás, ahora la razón porque estaba escribiendo esto y no el dia mismo de su celebración era porque andaba de mision.

Juvia escribe:

"querido diario hace dos dias fue mi cumpleaños numero 18 y que mejor para celebrarlo que ir a una mision a solas con Gray-sama; la mision en si no fue planificada ni por mi, ni por Gray-sama, si no por el maestro Makarov que me pidio a mi y a el(Gray) que la hicieramos juntos. No sabia si agradecerle o no al maestro por dejarme a mi a estar a solas con el(Gray) en una mision, bueno la mision fue facil solamente era escoltar un carruaje de una familia muy adinerada a salvo hasta el siguiente poblado en las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia, terminamos rapido la mision y sin peleas ni tampoco inconvenientes, entonces fue cuando el hijo de la familia adinerada que escoltamos fue hacia nosotros cuando nos estabamos retirando y nos dijo:

-oigan magos quisiera enseñarles un truco de magia para que ustedes regresen lo mas pronto a su gremio. Decia el niño muy entusiasmado.

-y es que acaso sabes magia niño?. Le pregunto Gray-sama

-si ahora solo tengo que recitar este conjuro de teletransportacion y regresaran rapido a su gremio.

El niño comenzó a recitar el hechizo y de repente se abrio un circulo magico debajo de nuestros pies, luego de unos instantes se desvanecio y aun nosotros(Gray y Juvia) seguiamos ahí todavía.

-que fue lo que ocurrio. Pregunte

De repente Gray-sama se desmayo. Me preocupe y fui a ver lo que le habia ocurrido.

Me volvi hacia el niño y le pregunte:

- que fue lo que le hiciste.

Entonces el niño me dice:

-ups creo que me equivoque de conjuro y les lance el de la amnesia, pero no te preocupes tu compañero la recuperara en 2 dias, pero que raro si tu tambien estabas en el circulo magico y a ti no te paso nada.

Me alegre al saber que Gray-sama se iba a poner bien en dos dias, asi que me disculpe con la actitud que tome con el niño y me lleve a Gray-sama conmigo en el camino, Gray-sama recupero el conocimiento y me pregunto:

-quien eres y que hago aquí?

Y yo le respondi: es que Gray-sama usted tiene amnesia y estamos volviendo de una mision.

-aguarda me dijiste Gray-sama?. Pregunto el

-si es asi como se llama, Gray-sama.

-no digo el sama(sama es el kanji que se le pone a una persona a quien se le respeta mucho

o que tiene cierta autoridad), es que soy tu jefe o quizás algo mas intimo tuyo?

Pense la situación un poco y me dije por que no aprovechar esta oportunidad que me daba el destino. Asi que le dije que yo era su novia.

-mi novia eh?. (Me contesto un poco sorprendido y me miro de pies a cabeza.) pues estas muy hermosa .

Cuando me dijo eso me puse roja, de que en verdad me considerada su novia. Seguiamos caminando y el me preguntaba algo de su pasado y yo le contestaba como podia.

-ya se esta haciendo tarde y parece que no llegaremos a Magnolia hoy. Decia Gray-sama

-tiene mucho razon Gray-sama y ahora que me vengo acordando cuando escoltabamos a esa familia pasamos una posada cerca de aquí.

Asi que nos encaminamos un poco mas hasta que llegamos a esa posada. Entramos y nos registramos, pero para nuestra suerte o mi suerte creo, solamente habia una habitación disponible, entonces Gray-sama dijo que la agarrariamos, puesto que somos novios.

A lo que yo me quede sorprendida y tambien muy sonrojada, osea Gray-sama y Yo en una habitación completamente solos.

-vamos Juvia. diciendo esto me saco de mis pensamientos.

-ah? Digo si vamos, estoy un poco cansada. Respondi

Cuando ya estuvimos dentro de la habitación lo unico que hice fue sentarme en la cama mientras que Gray-sama se estaba duchando. En mi mente lo unico en que estaba pensando era en el y en mi aquí solos y siendo novios. De repente Gray-sama desde la ducha me decia Juvia cuando es que es tu cumpleaños?

Era cierto se me olvidaba que hoy era mi cumpleaños, asi que le dije algo apenada: bueno Gray-sama es que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-mmm…..con que es hoy. Dijo desde la ducha.

Al rato salio del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cintura, dejando al descubierto su pecho bien formado y su abdomen lleno de cuadritos que junto con su cabello mojado y un poco desordenado y callendole gotitas de agua en su cuerpo me dijo:

-bueno creo que no te he dado ningun regalo verdad?.

Yo no reaccionaba solo me puse muy roja de la impresión que me causo.

Gray-sama solamente se me acerco y me dio un beso apasionado que me dejo muy caliente por dentro, luego me acosto en la cama en donde estaba sentada y siguió besandome haciendo que mi lengua y la suya se encontraran y jugaran en medio de ese beso, yo solo lo abrazaba y agarraba del cuello, seguiamos en los besos cuando el dejo mis labios y me comenzo a besar y lamer el cuello. Esto me hizo sentirme mas caliente y exitada de lo que estaba.

Luego se incorporo de rodillas sobre mi y comenzo a desabrocharme los botones de mi camisa azul, mientras que yo acariciaba su pecho, tocando cada parte de el, luego para bajar hasta su abdomen, aunque el era un mago de hielo el se sentia muy caliente.

Cuando termino de desabrocharme los botones de la camisa se detuvo a contemplar mi brasier blanco para luego comenzar a besar mis senos y a lamer por encima del brazier, haciendo que me dieran escalofríos, ahora Gray-sama con un rapido movimiento me desabrocho el brazier, haciendo que mis pechos estuvieran al descubierto, cosa que hizo que el empezara a chupar mis pezones que ya estaban bien endurecidos, provocandome lanzar un suave gemido. A lo que el dejo de chuparlos y se quedo acariciándolos con las manos mientras que el bajaba hasta llegar a mi ombligo y el estando ahí lo comenzo a besar, luego a lamer y por ultimo a chuparlo, cosa que me gusto mucho y me éxito mucho mas. Ahora dejando mis senos, con sus manos empezo a tocarme las piernas y fue acariciandomelas por debajo de mi falda que tambien era de color azul hasta llegar a mis muslos ahí se detuvo y me quito la falda, ahora lo unico que me quedaba eran mis bragas pero sorprendentemente el me hizo todo esto aun chupando y lamiendo mi ombligo. Ahora me dejo mi ombligo en paz, viendo que nada mas tenia mis bragas al descubierto y mi sexo debajo de la esta prenda de ropa.

Pero yo tenia las piernas juntas y le dije:

-si la quieres, tienes que encontrar la forma de abrir.

Entonces el comenzo a besarme los muslos y a lamermelos luego empezo a acariciarme haciendo que mis piernas se abrieran un poco y el aprovbecho esto y empezo a besar por arriba de la braga a mi sexo que se encontraba algo humedo de tanta exitacion que me estaba provocando. Luego Gray-sama con su manos me acaricio por la cintura y quitandome la braga que ya estaba muy humeda por mi sexo, el comenzo a lamer y a besar mi vagina que ya estaba muy exitada y humeda, yo le respondi con un gemido muy apasionado, luego Gray-sama con su mano me acaricio mi clítoris, apretandolo y frotandolo mientras que con su lengua seguia explorando mi interior, al poco rato me corri dentro de la boca de mi Gray-sama.

Ahora Gray-sama se paraba enfrente de mi y se quito la toalla mostrando su pene que estaba muy erecto y grande. Lo primero que hice al verlo fue agarrarlo y acariciarlo cosa que a Gray dijo:

-vamos amor es todo tuyo.

Entonces empecé a masturbarlo mientras que besaba la punta de su miembro y a el le gusto mucho, entonces aumente mas la velocidad y la presion en su pene hasta que el ya no se contuvo mas y casi se me corre, pero el me dijo que me esperara asi que lo solte.

Y el se acerco a mi vagina y la lamio para luego meterme su miembro hasta la mitad, yo lance un gemido al aire y comenzo suavemente a penetrarme yo sentia como su miembro entraba y salia de mi vagina caliente y exitada, luego el comenzo a darme mas rapido y fuerte haciendo que yo gritara del placer que yo estaba sintiendo y el seguia dandome mas y mas fuerte y rapido, entonces fue cuando me corri otra vez y el paro un poco luego aun unidos(no habia sacado su pene de mi vagina) me puso arriba de el, yo habia entendido lo que el estaba queriendo hacer, asi que yo estando de rodillas arriba de el y con su pene estando todavía dentro de mi empece yo a impulsarme un poco mis piernas hacia arriba para luego caer de lleno en el miembro de Gray-sama haciendo que me penetrara mas profundo dentro de mi vagina, continue asi mas rapido y con un ritmo mas fuerte, haciendo que con mi impulso en mis piernas el pene de el saliera de mi vagina para luego dejarme caer una y otra vez de lleno contra este, Gray solo podia decir una cosa: JUUUUVIIIIAAAAA aaaaaa… luego de ese grito que dio se corrio dentro de mi.

Al terminar yo estaba ya cansada y no daba para mas asi que me quite de encima de Gray-sama, y me acoste de lado dandole la espalda y Gray rapidamente me abrazo ahí estando de lado y me penetro otra vez, pero esta vez estabamos acostados los dos de lado, el detrás mio penetrandome y con una de sus manos me agarraba un seno y con la otra me acariciaba mi exitado clítoris, mientras que me metia su miembro con mucha fuerza continuo asi dandome ese placer. En esa pocision, yo solamente gritaba y gemia y el seguia ahí con una mano agarrando mi pecho y apretando mi pezon con fuerza, mientras que con la otra aun segui aprisionando mi clítoris que parecia que estaba apunto de reventar de tanto placer y junto con eso su pene que abarcaba todo espacio dentro de mi, yo no lo podia aguantar mas asi que tuve un orgasmo del placer que sentia y mi Gray al parecer no se quedo atrás asi que el tambien se termino corriendo dentro de mi otra vez.

Ahora que habiamos acabado los dos estabamos super cansados asi que yo solo me voltie para ver la cara de mi amante luego cerrar los ojos y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Gray-sama al parecer desperto primero que yo y me dio un beso para que yo tambien despertase y me dijo:

-lo de anoche fue mi regalo cumpleañera

-si me gusto muchisimo. Le dije

Luego nos besamos otra vez y nos dimos un baño juntos, después de bañarnos nos vestimos y partimos hacia Magnolia y hacia el gremio pero sin antes pasar por el recibidor de esa posada y el encargado nos dijo:

-Tuvieron una buena noche no?

-Si anoche estuvo muy excelente. Respondio Gray.

Cuando llegamos al gremio agarrados de las manos todo el mundo nos vio y entonces hicimos publica nuestra relacion de novios.

Luego el maestro nos dijo bueno yo sabia que esa mision si les iba a servir de algo, después se rio y en el gremio hicimos un pequeño festejo.

Asi termino el dia y ahora me encuentro aquí escribiendote diario.

Al final de todo fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido."

FIN

Bueno espero que les alla gustado este fic aunque para ser sincero para mi como que le falto algo, bueno dejen sus reviews.


End file.
